The Advanced Wars
by Robbo the Fantasia '92
Summary: Like the Advance Wars series, but totally different. You might see similarities, but I hope you like the story anyway. Apart from that, I'm not very good at summaries. Please read and review, as the reviews is the only thing that makes me want to go on.
1. Chapter 1

The Advanced Wars:

The Dredger-nauts and the Juggernauts

Chapter One:

The battlefield is set.

The battlefield was set. The Dredger-nauts had the advantage of terrain. But the Juggernauts had the advantage of weaponry.

The infantry - the 'Dredgers', as they were known- were sitting behind their barracks, thinking they were safe, when a gunshot cracked through the silence. The signal of fire.

" Move out! The Juggernauts have rockets and artillery fire!" ordered the commander. He was known as General Bobbery, the greatest general/tactician of the Dredger-nauts. Now he was shoving the recruits out of their bunkers, just as the first rocket landed.

The artillery and rockets were hidden inside the forest, as the mountains, the perfect vantage point, were too dangerous to be traversed with the weapons. This gave them cover, a firing range and surprise. But General Bobbery had a few tricks up his sleeve. Literally.

The general took a radio out of his sleeve, and began barking orders.

" T-Copters! Take these Dredgers outta here! Tanks, take the Juggernauts out!"

Several helicopters appeared from the other side of the mountains, and a unit of tanks began to rumble through the trees.

Having rockets and artillery gave the users the choice of attacking from afar, but they were lightly armoured and vulnerable to direct attack. Now they had to move quickly or they were sitting ducks.

By now, the barracks had been completely obliterated, as was the Juggernaut attackers' jobs.

" Retreat! Fall back! Retreat to the base!" shouted the rival commander. She was known as Nami, the tester of new Juggernaut inventions. She hadn't lost a battle in which she didn't have troops, a base or another commanding officer (CO). But neither had Bobbery.

General Bobbery himself had boarded a T-Copter, from which he communicated with his fellow COs by video-link.

" Commanders, it is just as we predicted. The Juggernauts were after the lab blueprints," reported General Bobbery.

" But you do have the plans, general?" asked the small CO, whose name was Boon.

" Of course, commander. Right here," smiled the general. He took a sheet of paper from his pockets and waved it in front of the screen.

" Good work, general. Personally, I would have kept the blueprints here at Advance Hall, but the defences are still being constructed and adapted to the environment," commented Commander Zen.

" They'll be finished in two days. That I will personally see to," said Admiral Jay.

The COs Jay, Zen and Boon were masters of their terrain, and also had interesting personal traits. These traits were enhanced by the COs' natural (or unnatural, depending on which way you look at it) powers. While these powers were varied and limited between COs, they certainly made for interesting battles.

Jay ruled the sea, but was also the constructor of defences, weapons and vehicles, and was the youngest of the COs.

Boon was the captain of the sky, and was charged with troop services, city services and general warfare.

Zen was the land-master, and her responsibilities were to ensure the safety of the bases, the factories where the weapons were made, and most importantly, to protect the Advance Hall. These COs were the ones who took charge when their superiors went into the field, such as General Bobbery.

" Well, I guess this is all I have to report," said Bobbery,

" End transmission,"

The screen went blank and folded into itself. Bobbery looked at the laboratory blueprints, and stared at the top right corner of the paper.

" Admiral Jay! We have reports of the Juggernaut Nautical Army approaching!" called a scout troop.

" WHAT!" answered Jay.

" The submarines have detected the Army approaching from the north-west, sir," said the soldier.

" Well, the Juggernaut Nautical Army… This should be interesting…" whispered the admiral to himself.

To the north-west of the base, the Juggernaut NA was approaching slowly. Their own sea-sailor commander, Geno, was leading them.

Geno was, in fact, a person who needed robotic assistance to stay alive. This took form in a mask that he wore all the time. He was one of the founding members of the Juggernauts, the second in command of the Army. Geno had the most advanced sea technology and vehicles. He was a deadly force anywhere, and indestructible at sea. Or so Geno thought.

" Geno… I must defeat him," said the Admiral to himself.

Back at the Juggernaut Nautical Army Tactical Ship, Geno was communicating with his fellow COs.

" Geno, you face the Admiral Jay. Do not underestimate him. He may be young, but he hasn't lost the Dredger-naut Sea Port yet. That is your job," said Nami. She considered herself every bit a superior, even though the other COs were much more experienced than her.

" Yes, Geno. As well, make sure the Dredger-naut Army takes a humiliating defeat," told another CO, Attana, to Geno.

" Consider it done, my friends. End transmission," answered Geno.

The screen went black. Geno walked out onto the deck to look at the Dredger-naut Sea Port in the distance.

" Battle stations!" ordered Geno.

" Battle stations!" ordered Jay. The Sea Port was now a hive of activity, with battleships, aircraft carriers, submarines, landers, and many more ships taking positions.

" Block them off at the narrow section!" shouted Jay, through the radio-link that was equipped with the ships.

The Sea Skirmish was about to take place


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The Sea Skirmish 

The Juggernauts began with a single battleship firing. This resulted in the damaging of another ship. Promptly, it fired back, as did dozens of others.

" Battleships, FIRE!" screamed Geno.

The Juggernauts' ships took a heavy beating, but fired back again.

" Submarines, dive and advance!" called Admiral Jay. The subs did so, becoming invisible to the Juggernaut battleships. Their fire rained down on the spaces the submarines had just been occupying, but also sank many others.

" They're piercing the hulls! Fall back and let the subs do the work!" ordered Jay quickly. Already the battle was in the Juggernauts favour.

" He's panicking, the young fool," humoured Geno to himself. " Strike quickly! They're losing morale, and the battle!" ordered the CO. The battleships took aim once again, this time targeting the fleeing Dredger-naut ships. But the submarines that Geno didn't know about were right in their path.

Like a flash, five to ten battleships sank instantly, the submarines hitting their marks perfectly. They rose, fired a parting shot, then dived and retreated.

" Submarines! All right then, two can play at that game," said Geno. It was at times like this that the robotic mask changed Geno's voice, making it sound much more deadly and evil.

" Transform!" called Geno. And a transformation took place. The Juggernaut ships stopped completely, and a thick sheet of steel slowly shifted into place, covering the entire deck but leaving holes for the guns. After this, the ships sunk into the sea. Or at least that was what Admiral Jay thought.

" What's going on? They're sinking but we haven't fired… What is Geno planning?" Jay asked himself.

" Admiral! Do you think we've won, sir?" asked a sailor.

" No. This battle hasn't lasted long enough to have a winner. I may be the youngest CO, but I've been around long enough to know that the Juggernauts don't give up easily," Jay told him. " This Sea Skirmish isn't over yet…"

Just as the Admiral had said that, a few of the retreating ships exploded, setting off a chain reaction of fires. Geno's ships had dived, just like submarines, and used torpedoes instead of cannon fire to attack the Dredger-nauts.

" Take that, Admiral!" laughed Geno. He punched the air, chuckling at the recent development of the battle. By now, both the Dredger-nauts and the Juggernauts' sea forces had been reduced greatly, but they both had much to reveal.

" No! Grrr… retreat to the harbours! Every ship, now!" ordered Admiral Jay. The Dredger-nauts took heed and retreated further.

" Hahahaha! That's right! Flee, cowards! Attack with everything, we've got them on the run! Rise, battleships!" said Geno.

Things were not going well for the Dredger-nauts, but their saviour flew across the sea, and sank the leading Juggernaut ship.

" Boon! I'm glad to see you!" said Jay.

" I thought you might need help. Geno isn't the best CO to take on at sea," answered Boon through radio-link.

" But I battle better at sea as well! It's my element!" shouted Jay indignantly.

" Yeah, but you're young. You've still got a lot to learn, boy. Dredger-naut Air Force, advance and attack!" ordered Boon.

A mixture of bombers, fighter jets and B-Copters flew over the Dredger-naut Sea Port. They all chose their targets and succeeded in sinking a dozen more battleships.

" Not another CO! Hmmmmm… I'll destroy Boon as well! Transform!" called Geno. And another transformation took place. The thick sheet of metal whirred back to their original positions, and the torpedo launchers flipped over to reveal anti-air missiles, as the battleships dived again, but this time leaving the guns in the open.

" Thank you, Nami," said Geno to himself. The anti-air missiles locked onto the aircraft, and fired. Now, all of the planes had to fly frantically to escape the missiles. After the fuel ran out, the missiles would drop to the sea. But some pilots weren't that lucky.

" Say that again, Geno. Say it so I can hear it properly," said a familiar voice. The familiar voice was coming from nearby, at this depth. Very strange, to Geno at least. Nami herself had appeared, and she was traveling in a morphed tank/submarine, and was talking to Geno by video-link.

" What are you doing here, Nami? Aren't you supposed to be attacking Zen's forces?" answered Geno.

" Take that look off your face, Geno. You're glad to see me really," called Nami. Geno was infuriated at the face remark. Especially as she knew fully well he couldn't remove his mask.

" I've come to show you my latest invention. What d'you think?" continued Nami, pointing at the tank/submarine.

" What, that mess of a vehicle? Tell me, are you losing your spark?" taunted Geno.

"I admit the design is a little… rough… around the edges. But the idea is sheer genius. Imagine, a tank underwater without leaking or any major problems," cackled Nami.

" I'm sure you weren't the first to try out that…bulk of scrap metal. But do tell me that you brought extra troops. Two combined COs are easier to take on with a larger force," asked Geno.

" Huh! … Yes, I did. They're taking formation now…" sighed Nami.

" I presume they're airborne? I don't need submerged tanks that can't fire back on aircraft," said Geno, folding his arms.

" Ah, but they can, Geno," replied Nami, with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Double the Trouble " Sub-Tanks! Settle into visible spectrum! Revert to Anti-Aircraft Mode!" ordered Nami. A wave of morphed tank/submarines, similar to Nami's became visible and their weapons screeched back to reveal more anti-air missiles. This was definitely not looking good for Captain Boon and Admiral Jay. 

The Juggernauts fired five volleys of missiles, and they decimated most of the B-Copters and fighter jets. The bombers were able to avoid them, for the good it did them. The Sub-Tanks were out of the range, and so the bombers could not retaliate. As the Dredger-nauts were kept busy by the Sub-Tanks, Nami docked with Geno's ship.

" Jay, I need those aircraft carriers. Send them out. I'll distract them," said Boon. His jet plane was specifically designed for him, and Boon like to give chase or get chased.

" Come and get me, Geno!" taunted Boon. He shot over the Juggernaut army, pulling faces at them, which is quite hard while flying a jet. Boon passed over several times, performing daring manoevres as Geno and Nami watched.

" What is he doing?" asked Nami.

" I don't know and I don't care! Battleships, lock on and ATTACK!" ordered Geno.

The battleships tried to swing around and target Boon, but the CO was faster than the turrets.

" You fool!" screeched Nami, " You've let him distract you! Admiral Jay is sending out aircraft carriers!"

" What? … If you knew that, why didn't you do something about it! I was taking care of that blasted Dredger-naut CO! You consider yourself a superior, but this shows that you are anything but that!" Geno angrily replied.

Nami stood there, speechless, opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

" Attana! I need you to take over from Nami!" shouted Geno to the radio-link.

" What is the problem, Geno?" answered the cool, calm voice of Attana.

" Nami cannot send out orders," said Geno, giving an ugly look to Nami, " She has lost the will to fight the Dredger-nauts,"

Nami hung her head in shame. It was true, she could have done something. But all was not lost for her. While Geno discussed the situation with Attana, Nami took control of the Juggernaut army.

" Battleships, rise and move out to meet the aircraft carriers. Sub-Tanks, target the Dredger-naut aircraft flying off the aircraft carriers," whispered Nami into a mini radio-link, so she didn't alert Geno to what was happening.

The Juggernaut army took heed and moved out. This surprised Jay, who had thought they were intent on remaining where they were.

" Boon, what do you think they're doing?" asked Jay to his comrade, who was circling the Dredger-naut Sea Port.

" Let's try and listen in to their transmissions," answered Boon.

" You know that's impossible, Boon," said Jay.

" Ah, but you're not the only inventor in the Dredger-naut army," smiled Boon. He told Jay where to find a strange device, and explained its functions to him.

" This taps into video and radio-links by using the transmission's power against them," explained Boon.

" So that means…-"

" We can listen in, and they'll never suspect a thing," finished Boon.

" How come you didn't show me this before?" asked Jay.

" Because we stole it from the Juggernaut labs when General Bobbery came back with the plans," replied Boon.

" So when did you plant it here? How did you manage to steal it?"

" As soon as we heard the Juggernauts were advancing here. I'll tell you later about the theft,"

" How did you manage to put this here without me seeing?"

" You're asking a lot of questions today, aren't you? Why don't you ask yourself why you haven't activated the device?"

Jay took heed, and pressed a combination of switches which made the device spring to life. A voice emanated from the speaker, so Jay put it to his ear.

"…Sub-Tanks, target the Dredger-naut aircraft flying off the aircraft carriers," said the voice.

" Wow," whispered Jay. " This thing is amazing!"

" But not perfect," interjected Boon.

" Why?"

" Speak any louder and she'll hear you. It's still only a prototype, so we'll need to improve it," answered Boon.

" So, I suggest you get back to the battle, Admiral,"

Jay nodded his head, and took command again.

" Aircraft carriers, stay back. Don't send the fighters off. Be wary of any battleships. Watch out,"


End file.
